Separated Love
by Mystery Dream
Summary: Kaname is pure blood vampire prince who is forced to investigate the other pure blood murder case by vampire counsel. He was drugged and thrown in the ocean but a mystery silver creature save him and help him to return to Cross Academy safely. And their love story begin..Oh I know that my summary is suck...but story is good...trust me XD
1. Chapter 1

Sorry,this chapter will be Kaname's POV and Zero's role will be a little here.

Kaname's POV

Kaname looks at the silver merman who sitting on the bank of the stream. Silver merman's name is Zero and his savior…..may be his lover in future. He mentally slapped himself. There's no way Zero can be his lover since he is vampire prince and there is no way he can take Zero to the cruel world away from his home, ocean. Actually, the meeting of he and Zero is the thing that he never think of before.

Two weeks before…..

Kaname lying on his bed in his room in the Moon Doom since there is nothing to do for him and no class since it is afternoon. The other vampires are in their room sleeping. He sighs as he thinking about his life….every vampires envy his life. Pureblood prince who can controls or gets everything he wants, in other words he own a perfect life. His life is perfect on external…but inside, he is lonely, scared and broken. His thoughts are interpreted when he heard a knock on the door.

'Come in' He groan. Takuma appears from the door with a worried face.

'Kaname-sama, my grandfather comes to see you.'

'Why did he come here suddenly and in the afternoon?' He says with a little anger in his voice. He can't help it. Unlike Takuma, his best friend, the older Ichijou always finding a way to get ride of Kaname so it's not his fault for hating that old man…I mean old vampire..

Kaname gets up and make his hair and cloth neatly and go to downstairs to meet his oh-so-hateful person, Ichijou.

'Good afternoon, Kaname-sama.' Ichijou smirks as he sees Kaname coming down.

Kaname frowns when he saw the older man's smirk.

'Good afternoon, Ichijou-san. What takes you here at afternoon to disrupt my peaceful sleep? _Well…that's a lie. But I have a bad feeling about that. What did this old man planning again? _Kaname thought.

It doesn't take long for Kaname to know what the older man's plan.

'Well…Kaname-sama, I come here to ask your kindness….'

'Kindness? Oh, what a surprise! ' Kaname says with a venom in his voice. He doesn't like the words the older man saying. It's like feeding a pig before killing it.

'Yes, I need your kindness, Kaname-sama. Last month, the Pureblood vampire, Haru-sama was killed during her vacation on the ship named Silver Beauty. Since pureblood vampire was killed, it is really bad news for vampier association. I want you to go on the ship and investigate this case for Haru-sama since Haru and Kuran families are close allies when your parents alive...'

'So do you want me to go and die as next vampire victim? 'Kaname is really angry now. He really wants to kill this man in front of him.

'Don't be too angry, Kaname-sama. Every vampire now knows that you will do this noble work. If you don't do, well…they won't be happy and you will have to go alone to cover your identity.'Ichijou smirk as he saw Kaname's furious face.

'Fine, I will go.' Kaname says angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry. Chapter 1 is rust, short, contain a little plot and not good. This chapter 2 will be a nice and long one. Please enjoy. If I don't reply reviews, don't angry me because I don't know how to. But don't worry. I will reply as soon as I know how. English is not my language and I am suck at Tense and Grammar. DX**

**Warning- unbeta-ed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. * sobs***

Travelling with the ship is so enjoyable. Feeding seagulls, swimming in the pool on the ship and breathtaking view of sunset in the sea can't be traded with diamonds. But for Kaname, having a peaceful sleep in his cabin is more enjoyable. At night, dance party is held for passengers on the ship dining room. Since Kaname feels tired to attend dance party (since he is a pureblood prince, he have to attend many ones.), he sits in his cabin window looking at the night view of the sea.

Zero's POV  
At night, the ocean is clam and cool. Moonbeam hits the water surface making silver water layer. Tonight is the night Zero enjoys swimming on the water surface. Under moonbeam, his silver body is shining like a star. Suddenly, Zero saw the certain ship on the water, music and people voice can be heard. Curious.. he decides to go and look.  
Kaname's POV

Kaname's eyes widen when he saw a certain figure in the water. He saw a naked boy whose half body is emerged from water. The boy has long silver hair and a pair of lavender eyes. His milky body is shining with water and he looks like a fallen angel.

'What is he doing in the water?'

To his surprise, the boy diving back in the water showing his silver shimmering tail before disappearing below water.  
'What the….' Kaname say with shock. He doesn't know how long he sits there with shock. He recovers from shock when he heard knock from his door.

He opened the door and saw a man in captain uniform and four other men in sailor uniforms.

'I am so sorry, Kaname-san. We will have to search your room.' Captain says with monotone.

'Why do you want to search my room, Captain?' Kaname confused.

'A certain person warned us that you carry illegal things. Search his room!' Captain orders his crew.

The crews start to in his room…instead of finding; they are destroying Kaname's belongings. Kaname turns angrily toward captain. Captain smirks and hits him with hunter charm to his chest. Kaname fell on his kneel.

'You…you…' then he fell into the world of darkness.

Normal's POV

The captain kicks the unconscious boy in front of him.

'Is that bastard dead, captain?' one of his crews asks.

'No. Tie him to the blocks that we bring in the store room. We will throw **it **to the sea.' Captain orders his crews.

Zero's POV

Zero immediately dived in the water when he saw a boy looking at him through the cabin window. But he couldn't control his desire to see the ship again so he came back again to see the ship. Much to his disappointment, Zero met that **boy **again but this time, he was tied to weight block. The men carrying the block throw it into the sea. Curious Zero swam towards the block and find out that the boy was suffocating.

_No, he will die at this rate. Human are strange. Why they hurt their kind like that? That boy…. He is so beautiful. It is waste lose something beautiful like this._ Zero broke the chain and put one of his scales into the boy's mouth to save him since mercreatures' scales help human to breath under water. Then he took the boy to the near ashore.

Kaname's POV

Kaname slowly opened his eyes and closed again. He felt his body hurt like hell and bright sunlight make him more tired. And he felt someone was stroking his hair gently; he subconsciously leaned toward the touch._ Why my body hurt like hell _and_ who is stroking my hair? _He immediately got up when he remembered last night event. Kaname's eyes widen when he saw the one who was stroking his hair. It was the same boy.. the same mercreature he saw last night.

'A merman? What are you doing here?'

'. . . .' silver merman pout.

'Are you the one who save me?'

'. . . .' silver merman nods.

'Can you speak English?' _Kaname, you are silly. How can a fish talk or understand your language._

'What is English? Is it eatable?' merman asked with wide, innocent amethyst eyes.

'Wait, you can speak English.'

'Is that English?'

'Merman, do you know where are we now?' Kaname asked._ I must know where am I now and how to go back. I must find those human who did this to me and of course I need to go back to my sweet Yuki._

' On a shore. And I am Zero, human!' Zero said with a pout on his face.

_Cute… wait, Kaname what are you thinking? He is a merman; not vampire or human.' _I am Kaname kuran, pureblood vampire. Thanks for saving me.'

'Isn't you human? What is vampire?' Zero asked with awe in his voice. Kaname chuckled at merman cuteness.

'Vampires are better than human, that's all'

Zero nods. Then he suddenly cried. Kaname worried at Zero's changed expression. He cupped Zero's face wth his both hands and press their foreheads together.

'Zero, why are you suddenly cried?' Kaname asked in worried voice but his eyes widen when Zero's tears changed into crystal balls. 'What are they?'

'They are tear crystals which cure your injures. I am fine so don't worry me.' Zero blushed and put one of his tear crystals into Kaname's mouth. 'Come on, I will show where you can rest peacefully on this island before the storm come'

'How can you go on the land with tail?' Kaname asked. 'Are you going to change into human like in the story?' Kaname said tasting tear crystals in his mouth. _Their taste is cool and sweet. It made me fresh and warm at the same time. I wander how Zero taste like… shut up,Kaname..Don't think perverted things._

'What is story? Yes, I can turn into human. Please wait me a little far place' then Zero dived into water back.

Kaname waited a little far from the beach. After a little while, he saw Zero walking towards him putting on a cloth that he got from God know where.

'Let's go.' Zero held his hand and ran onto the higher land. Kaname found himself running after Zero and laughing…..

TBC…

**How? Do you like it or not? Please Review. Scold me, hate me..it doesn't matter..Please review and let me know your idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: unbeta-ed, grammar mistakes. I tried hard not to disappointed readers. So if my story is not good enough, please forgive me. DX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

At Cross Academy, present time

Takuma's POV

Takuma sat near the window in his room with a worried face. _It been two weeks I haven't heard from you, Kaname. Are you fine? I worried you. _He sighed. He heard knock on his door and saw Shiki's head.

'Takuma, can I come in? Shiki asked with an annoy look on his face.

'Yeah. What's happen? You looked annoyed.' Takuma asked trying to hide his uneasiness.

'I will say the same to you. Aido have been bugging me to ask you about Kaname-sama's trip.' Shiki said with his usual monotone.

'Actually, Silver Beauty should reach port three days ago. But when I called the port, there was no ship with a name of Silver Beauty in port. I called Vampire Counsel and they had no idea about Kaname-sama's whereabouts. I should not let him go. It's my entire fault.' Takuma said trying to control his shaking body.

'Takuma, you must claim down. If Vampire Counsel do nothing about Kaname-sama's missing, we can search him by ourselves. At a time like this, we need our vice dorm president.' Shiki said hugging Takuma tightly.

'You are right, Shiki. Let's go to tell others to search Kaname.' Takuma said clinging to Shiki.

On the island,

Kaname's POV

Kaname looked at the silver merman who was sitting on the bank of the stream. Silver merman's name is Zero and his savior…..may be his lover in future. He mentally slapped himself. There was no way Zero could be his lover since he is vampire prince and there was no way he can take Zero to the cruel world away from his home, ocean. Actually, the meeting of he and Zero was the thing that he never think of before.

'Kaname, are you ill? Sad? Unhappy?' Zero asked with a worried face.

'No, I am fine, Zero.' Kaname replied with a smile. Then he went to sit beside Zero. Zero looked at him with a smile and rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Zero silently cried. To Kaname's surprise, Zero's tear crystals are not clear but tainted with crimson color.

'Zero, are you OK? Why did your tear crystals taint with crimson color?' Kaname asked cupping Zero's face with his hands. Zero tried to look away but he couldn't let him look away. He wanted to know what wrong with Zero. _God.. Zero, don't you know that my heart hurt so much to see you like that? Please tell me what's wrong._

'Whenever silver mermaid or merman cry with true remorse or when they truly sad, their tear crystals turned crimson.' Zero said within sobs.

'Zero, why did you sad?' Kaname asked with a gentle voice pulling Zero against his chest.

'You will return to your family, friends and you will forget about me. I knew that it will happen from the start but. ..but I can't live like nothing happen. Whenever I think you will leave me one day, I can't breathe suddenly. And yet I don't know why.' Zero said with a sob.

He shocked. _Zero loved him. Yes. He was too innocence to realized it. _Kaname never felt happy like that before. 'Zero, I will never leave you. I promise.' Kaname said before he pressed his lips on Zero's.

Normal POV

Zero's eyes widen as he never kissed before. Kaname wrapped one arm around Zero's waist and grabbed the back of his head deepening the kiss. Zero felt weak into kiss and hold Kaname's shoulder tightly. Kaname ran his tongue over the merman's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Zero opened his lips slightly in shock when he felt Kaname's tongue on his lips. Taking this chance, Kaname entered his tongue into Zero's mouth tasting Zero's sweet taste. Zero moaned when their tongues finally met with each other and he pulled at the other's neck when Kaname continued exploring his mouth. Kaname pulled away when the need for oxygen is too great leaving Zero panting. Zero moaned when Kaname bite at his earlobe, licking the shell of his ear. He then trailed down to Zero's neck, biting down and sucking on it. Zero arched his back and moan loudly when Kaname teased his one of pink nipples with hand and sucking on the other one. Since the pleasure is too much, Zero fainted into Kaname's embrace.

Kaname's POV

Kaname looked at Zero who was sleeping in his hand. He kissed merman's forehead gently. _I love you, Zero. But I will have to leave you here for your own good. _He kissed Zero's lips again gently not wanting to wake up the merman. Then, he heard the sound of ship coming towards the island. He went to the shore to ask for help. He saw his vampire friends on the ship. Hanabusa was shouting happily and Shiki was waving at him.

Zero's POV

Zero waked up alone on the bank of stream where he and Kaname shared their kiss. He blushed as he starting to remember their passionate moment. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard foot steps behind him. He saw Ichiru, his twin merman and Maria, his cousin silver mermaid.

'Zero, he left.' Ichiru said with a sad face.

'NO, HE WON'T LEAVE ME. YOU ARE LYING!' Zero shouted.

'Zero, you knew that Ichiru never lied.' Maria said with a sad look on her face.

'No…he won't leave me. He won't.' Zero said before he fell unconscious.

'Zero!' Ichiru shouted holding his twin in his arm.

'What will we do, Ichiru? Zero will die like that.' Maria said with a sob.

'No, I can't let my brother die. I will find him through out the world for Zero. Now, let's take Zero to Ocean Godness, Shizuka. I can't let my brother die.' Ichiru said carrying Zero to the ocean.

To be continued….

**What will happen to Zero? Will he die? Can Ichiru find Kaname before it's too late? **

**Please review and tell me your ideas to write next chapter… XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Snipits42, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, neko1998, KyouyaxCloud, and ben4kevin: Thanks for your reviews.**

**English is not my first language and I am trying my best to improve my English. If my story is not good enough, please forgive me. DX**

**And there won't be Zero's and Kaname's plot. Sorry DX**

**Warning: unbeta-ed, grammar mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**Hanabusa: '**_**why did you make Kaname-sama a villain?'**_

_**Mystery:' I hate him.' **_

_**Hanabusa: 'You want to die?'**_

_**Mystery: Nope! Please don't mind him and enjoy the story. XD ***_**walk away***

**X x X**

Aido's POV

It had been two weeks since Kaname-sama returned to Cross Academy. But he looked sad. And we couldn't find the men who tried to kill Kaname-sama. Many things happened in these two months and he felt really, really tired. _Oh, I wander how that man knew Kaname-sama's whereabouts. _Aido thought recalling how they found their beloved Kaname-sama. . . .

_Flashback_

'_What did you mean by you don't know Kaname-sama's whereabouts?' I shouted angrily to Takuma who was standing in front of me face down._

'_Clam down, Hanabusa. Shouting solves nothing. We need to find him immediately.' Kain said with his usual clam tone._

'_How can I stay clam when we don't know Kaname-sama's condition?' I shouted angrily to my cousin._

'_Kain is right, Aido-sempai. We need to find oniisama as soon as possible.' Yuki said with a worried face. Although she was a pureblood, she couldn't control as well as Kaname-sama._

_I tried my best to clam myself and asked,' Do you have any information about the ship, Silver Beauty?'_

'_No' Takuma's reply was a merely whisper._

_Fortunately for Takuma, phone in the room rang before I ripped his throat._

'_Hello' Rima answered with her usual boring tone before changing into serious one.' What did you mean by you know Kaname-sama's whereabouts?' Rima shouted with shock. Before she could say another word, Takuma took the phone from her and switched on the speaker. We all could hear clearly what the other man said. _

'_Yes, I know your dear leader's whereabouts.' The man on the phone said with a mocking tone._

'_How did you know about him?' Ruka who was silent all the time asked with suspicious._

'_Do you want to know his condition or how did I know about him? Choose one.' The man on the phone replied her question with a question._

'_His condition!' I shouted on the phone._

'_Good boy. You really knew what to choose. But I won't tell you without…' the man paused._

'_What do you want? We can give you everything you want if you tell us about Kaname-sama's whereabouts. I answered immediately. I saw the others nodded in agreement._

'_I will let you know what I want next time we meet in person. Your leader's whereabouts was sent to you. I think it will reach to your dorm soon.' And the phone went dead._

'_Ichijou-sama, there is a letter for you.' The maid came and gave a letter. Takuma took the letter and opened the envelope. There was a map in the envelope. The map showed a red marked isolated island on the ocean._

'_So this is the land where Kaname-sama stays now? But it is outside the ship's route.' Yuki said with a confused voice._

'_We can't think like that now, Yuki-sama. That ship disappeared as it never existed. We have to go there even if it is a trap.' Takuma said with a determined voice. I knew that Takuma would feel sad too but I chose to ignore._

'_I will go too.' Yuki said but Takuma told her to stay behind to keep night class in control._

_We borrowed the cruiser and headed to the marked island. After travelling for two days, we reached nearthe island. Then I saw Kaname-sama standing on the shore .He looked tried and messy. I shouted happily at him. After hearing my shout, Shiki came beside me and waved at his cousin. Kaname-sama smiled and waved back to them._

_End of flashback_

_Kaname-sama, I want to know how you survived after being thrown in the ocean drugged and how you survived on that isolated island did. _I sighed. I knew that might be the cause of Kaname-sama's sadness so I decided to find out.

Back to the ocean,

Ichiru's POV

We carried Zero to Shizuka-sama's palace under water. _Stupid, stupid brother._ _Why did you let him marked you as his mate? He will go back home one day leaving you and soon he will forget you. He would be fine without you but you will die because of the mark. Any silver mermaid or merman who stays away from their mate within 3 months will die. Even if you don't die, you will have to alive alone in the rest of your life. Although you knew all of these, why are you so stupid? _I thought bitterly.

When we reached Shizuka-sama's palace, she was at her door with a worried face.

'I saw you guys when you passed barrier around the palace. What happened to Zero, Ichiru? I told you not to leave Zero. The creature Zero saved is impure and he could hurt him. And you let him get hurt.' Shizuka scold at me.

'It is not Ichiru's fault. He watched them all the time.' Maria said preventing him.

'If he watched all the time, Zero won't be like that.' Shizuka shouted trying not to cry. Ichiru got out enable to face Shizuka or Zero.

_I should not let you save him, Zero._

_Flashback_

'_Zero, wait for me.' I said swimming after Zero._

'_Nah, you are too slow, Ichiru. You swim like an old whale.' Zero said protruding his tongue at him._

'_I am not swimming like an old whale. Zero is the one who swimming too fast. ' Ichiru said pouting._

_Zero laughed and swam back towards his twin and he put his arms around his twin to apologize. _

'_Do you still angry me for not letting you save the woman who was thrown in the ocean tied to a block? Ichiru asked his brother._

'_I am not angry at you, Ichiru. But she will be alive if we saved her.' Zero said with a sad voice._

'_I didn't let you save her because her scent is like a shark, blood thirst and dark.' I said looking at Zero's face._

'_I had that scent from her. But I have a faint warm scent, caring and love from her too. That's why I want to help her. But don't worry, Ichiru. I don't angry you.' Zero said swimming forwards. _

'_Zero, let's go back. I need to help Maria to collect shinny things in the drown ships.' I said swimming after Zero._

'_I will be fine on my own. Don't worry. I will save no one and stay away from the ships. I promise.' Zero said swimming faster._

_I dived in the water back to find Maria. Zero didn't comeback till the next morning and I went to the merry island to look for him since he went on there sometime. When I saw Zero, he was on the shore and there was a brown haired boy lying unconscious next to him._

'_You saved human, Zero. Did you go near ship last night?' I shouted angrily at him. How dare he break his promise! Zero signed me to go and waited a little far from the shore so I went. After a little while, Zero came to me._

'_Zero, his scent is worse than that woman. He is really a devil.' I asked looking at him with shock._

'_No, his scent is full of sadness, lonely and broken. I have decided to save him.' Zero said stubbornly and went back to shore turning himself into human. _

_I went to tell that Shizuka and she told me not to leave Zero alone with that creature. I and Maria watched them days and night without resting for many days. I found out that Zero grew attached to that boy. On that unfortunate day, I and Maria went to underwater to bring some food to Zero and when we went back water surface; we saw ship carrying the boy leaving. I and Maria went to the place where the boy and Zero stay to look for Zero._

_End of flashback_

'I am so sorry, Ichiru. I should not shout you. I am at fault too. I should not let Zero see that creature. You, Zero and Maria are the children who grown on my hands. All of you are like my own children. I am just shock to see Zero like that.' Shizuka said with a voice full of regret.

'Since that creature marked Zero as his own, we can't help but to find him and bring him here. I will go and find him and dragged him here. Please give me strength to find him and bring him here.' Ichiru said with determined voice.

'Please be careful, Ichiru. I have nearly lost one son. I can't afford to lose another.' Shizuka said forming a shining pearl in her hand and put it in his chest leaving a tattoo on his skin.

At that time, Maria put Zero on the large oyster bed and Shizuka crystallized him to prolong his time. Ichiru looked at Zero at the last time before he started his journey of finding Kaname.

_I will find him,Zero…DEFINITELY!_

**Now, Ichiru went to find Kaname. This chapter explained missing scene. I hope you will enjoy. **

**Hanabusa: Will everything all right? I have a bad feeling about that.**

**Mystery: I don't know. I have no idea about next chapter.**

**Hanabusa:I have an evil scene from you. **

**Mystery: *sweat dropped* I will change perfume XD * running away* He**_** will guess all my next plot if I stay near him longer...**_

**Hanabusa:'What with that suspicious manner? Anyway, please review and scold that good for nothing author.' **


	5. Chapter 5

***Author sat in the depressing corner being covered by depressing moulds.***

**Takuma: *sweat dropped***

**Hanabusa: 'Why are you hiding? You have to write good things about Kaname-sama.' * dragged Mystery out of corner ***

**Mystery: 'I am soooooooooo depressed today because of school matters. I don't want to write.' *glare***

**Hanabusa:'Don't give me mould glare. Write!'**

**Mystery: 'Grrrr'**

**Hanabusa:' W.R.I.T.E'**

**Mystery:' Fine! Just shut up while I am writing!'**

**Warning: un-betaed, grammar mistakes and annoying Hanabusa were watching beside me.**

**Disclaimer: Mystery Dream doesn't own Vampire Knight.**

It had been a few weeks since Ichiru started his journey to find Kaname. But, unlucky for him, finding Kaname is more difficult than finding a needle that mixed in hay. Ichiru sighed. _Where the hell are you Kuran? _Ichiru's thoughts were interpreted when bubbles appeared from the surrounding ocean water. There is a face of water goodness Shizuka's face in every bubble. Bubbles moved around him as her started to speak.

'Ichiru, I found that man.' Shizuka's voice appeared among bubbles' popping sound. 'Bring him here as soon as you can. We need that man's blood to free Zero from crystal.'

'Please give me direction.' Ichiru said. _But, why did Shizuka-sama need Kuran's blood to free Zero from crystal. Crystal is made to prolong Zero's time. It's is healing crystal, not the cursed ….forget it Ichiru, you had to find Kuran. Yeah, I had to find Kuran. _Ichiru cleared his thoughts as bubbles started to move to a certain direction.

At the same time, somewhere on the island,

Elder Ichijou kneeled in front of sitting shadow figure and trembling with fear.

'Why did Kaname come back safely? You said you took care of him!' Shadow figure roared. 'I…I..ma..made sure that he won't come back.' Elder Ichijou said in a shaking voice.

'Then, why did he come back?' Shadow figure said in a soft voice.

'Please don't angry at him. You already known that he was just trash, good for nothing trash.' The hyper blond who was standing at the corner said.' Why did you let him live, Shadow-sama?'

'I agree that.' A tall girl who appeared to be in her late teens said. She had wavy blond hair that fallen to her feet around her and light blue eyes and wore long European dresses. 'Why won't we kill him, Shadow?

The shadow figure frowned looking at trembling vampire in front of **him**. (A/N- I don't know who was shadow so I used him or his. Is that okay?)'Asato, this is your last chance. Find the one who called to Cross Academy and told Kaname's whereabouts. I will give you a week. Don't disappointed me and get out of my sight now.'

'Will it be okay? 'The blond said in monotone. 'He will ruin our plan.'

'Hahahaha, I don't care. If he ruins my plan, I have plan B. If he ruins plan B, I have plan C. If you want to give names to all of my plans, you will be out of breath.' Shadow figure said in an amusing voice.' Now go back Academy before Kaname suspect you and investigate why he felt so sad.' The blond bowed him and left the room.

'You are so evil, Shadow' Sara giggled. 'Don't forget that I wanted to BE a queen.'

'Of course, Sara-chan, everything is for you.' Shadow said with amusing voice. _Foolish tools..._

Back to Ichiru,

Ichiru swam along the direction Shizuka showed and reached to the harbor. He stopped a little far from harbor and started to sing a sweet song in merman language. People in the harbor and near harbor felled asleep one after another. Ichiru changed into human form and swam to the shore. Then Ichiru looked around to ask how to go to Cross Academy which he heard from Zero. After looking around, he sweat dropped. _Great…. I put all of people around here under sleeping spell. Now I can ask to no one_ _how to go that Academy._ Ichiru jumped a little when he felt cold metal on the back of his head.

'What do you think you doing, vampire?' A tall, muscular man who appeared to be either in his mid-twenties or early thirties said with a cold tone. He had long, wavy, jet-black hair and blue colored eyes. He wears an eye patch over his right eye, sporting a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

_Did he say vampire just now? May be he know Kuran? How can he resist mermaid's sleeping spell? _Ichiru looked at the man with wide eyes. 'Do you know how to go Cross Academy? Do you know Kuran Kaname? How can you resist sleeping spell?'

'Oi, brat, I believe I ask first.' The man with brown hair said.

'I am Ichiru. I am merman. I am not that creature. Now can you take me to Cross Academy? My brother is dying because of Kuran!' Ichiru shouted.

The man shocked because of Ichiru's sudden outburst. 'Come with me, Ichiru-kun. I will take you to Cross Academy. By the way, I am Toga Yagari.'

Then two of them headed toward Academy.

Meanwhile, Kaname was lying in his room. He didn't know how many days past since he came back. He knew that everyone was worried about him, especially Yuki. But, he couldn't help but to miss Zero. He heard Zero's voice every where; he saw Zero's face every where. And it was killing him. He heard a knock and saw Takuma's head appeared.

'Chairman Cross wanted to meet you, Kaname-sama.'

'Why did he want to meet me? 'kaname said with an annoying voice. 'I have no time for his stupidity.'

'But he said, it is about Zero. Kaname-sama, who is Zero?'

Kaname got up immediately as soon as he heard the name Zero and ran to the door.

'Kaname, do you want to go in that outfit?' Takuma yelled behind him. Every one shocked to see their dorm leader's clumsy appearance as he ran to Chairman Cross's office. Yuki grabbed Takuma's hand and asked,' what happened to oniisama, Takuma-senpai?'

'I don't know. He ran like that as soon as he heard the name Zero. If you want to know, come to chairman's office.' Takuma said running after Kaname.

As soon as Kaname reached chairman's office, he was hit in the face by Zero. _No, he looked like Zero. But he is not.' _Who are you?' he asked the boy.

'I am Zero's twin, Ichiru.' The boy said.

When all the vampires arrived, Kaien explained everything.

(blahblahblah… explaining part.)

'What will you going to do Kaname? Zero-chan is sooo pitiful ~' Kaien said in a sweet daddy voice.

'You can't leave him like that, oniisama. You are too cruel and heartless. You should go and bring him here.' Yuki ordered him as mother ordered her son.' And of course I want to meet Zero-chan~~'

Kaname looked at his sister and said, 'fine, we will go today. Seiren, find a ship immediately.' Then he saw his bodyguard left. _Please don't die on me Zero. You can hate me, kill me. Just don't die on me please._

Back to the ocean,

Shizuka put the heart on which a plant was attracting on the crystal surrounding Zero. As soon as the heart touched the crystal, the crystal melt and heart entered into Zero's body. Then many veins appeared around Zero and red flower blossomed from them. The merman body changed into human body and the sleeping boy slowly woke up showing his crimson eyes.

'Dear Kuro-sama, long times no see~' Shizuka said lying against the boy's chest.

'Kukukuku but you are as cute as usual. Where is my meal?' the boy said holding Shizuka's shoulders.

'They are on their way, Kuro-sama.' Shizuka said with a smile on her face. 'A special meal'

***Mystery stood up and walked away***

**Hanabusa: 'Wait, is that all?'**

**Mystery: 'Yes'**

**Hanabusa:' Who is Shadow? What did you mean by hyper blond?'**

**Mystery: *talking to fingers***

**Hanabusa:'Grrrr'**

**Mystery: 'Revenge is so sweet.' *cough cough***

**Takuma: Please Review to cheer our author. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**"I NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP ME WITH LEMON PART."  
**

**Mystery: Err… * fell from chair* Itai!**

**Yuki: 'Are you OK, M-chan?'**

**Mystery:'M-chan?' O.O**

**Yuki:' Mystery-chan, M-chan!'**

**Mystery: *sweat dropped* 'Yuki, I have no idea how to write lemon between Kaname and Zero. Can you help me?'**

**Yuki:' I can't help you. I am so innocence. I don't know things like that.' *acting innocence***

**Mystery:* more sweat dropped* 'Say the one who has many yaoi books under her bed.' -_- 'Ahem… this chapter is un-betaed, grammar mistakes. I don't own vampire knight.'**

A ship carrying eight people exactly six vampires, Kaname, Yuki, Aido, Kain,Takuma and Seiren, one hunter, Yagari and one merman was travelling with high speed in the ocean. Kaname was sitting alone on the ship with worry written on his face. Yagari took a seat in front of Kaname and looked at depressing vampire. Who would think highly, mighty pure blood vampire prince Kuran Kaname would act in that way.

'Kaname, what do you know about water goodness Shizuka?' Yagari asked eyeing the vampire in front of him carefully. It took some time for Kaname to absorb question into his brain.

'Why do you ask?'

'I heard many myths about her. Every myth told that there is no goodness of ocean. They all told about a powerful god of ocean Kiryu. He fell in love with mortal woman and their offspring had tails instead of legs and bodies were shining like moon. People called them moon mermaid or children of ocean.' Yagari paused for a while checking Kaname's response.

'What are you trying to say, hunter?' Kaname glared at Yagari. 'Are you trying to say that we should not go to Zero?'

'I already promised Ichiru that I will help him. Listen to me till the myth end. One day, god of ocean fought against water demon who wanted his place. He won demon but his wife died. So, he sealed demon power in the body of one of his child and sealed his power into another one's body. But one of demon's faithful servants stole demon's heart before he could destroy it and that servant's name is Shizuka. The myth told that you will need the power of strong and royal person's blood to reawake demon completely. I just told not to let your guard down. I don't want to be lessoned by that stupid chairman or your sister if you get hurt. '

'I see. You don't need to worry. I won't be killed that easily.' Kaname said coldly. _And I won't let you go now, Zero._

'We reached now. Here, everyone take my scale and eat it. It will let you to breath under water.' Ichiru said happily giving his scales to everyone.

'Don't you hurt?' Yagari said kindly petting Ichiru's head.

'It's hurt. But it is worth since it's for Zero. Follow me.' Ichiru said happily before turning back into merman formed and dived into water. They all dived after Ichiru. 'Seiren, watch the ship for us.' Yuki said happily after jumping into water.

When they reached in front of Shizuka's palace, Shizuka was at the gate waiting for them. 'Only Kuran Kaname is allowed to enter from here. The others will have to wait outside. That include you too, Ichiru.' Shizuka said before turning away.

'Wait, Shizuka-sama I want to see Zero too. Why can't I come in?'

'Let's meet him when they come out, OK?' Yuki said holding Ichiru's shoulder. _Please be fine, oniisama. I have a bad feeling. _And they watched Kaname and Shizuka walking back into palace.

Kaname and Shizuka walked in silence until they reached in front of large room. 'Zero is inside. Go inside.' Shizuka said before turning away.

'Wait, I don't know how to remove crystal without hurting Zero.'

'You will see.'

Then Kaname entered the room and saw Zero sleeping peacefully on the large oyster.

'I thought you are crystallized. Now you are sleeping like a baby. You really make me worried. I won't forgive you.' Kaname said stroking Zero's cheek lovingly. And he learned down to kiss his lips. Before his lips could meet Zero's lips, Zero's hand caught his neck throw him across the room.

'kukukuku dare to touch my face. What a brave food you are~' Zero said in a mocking tone and staring at Kaname with shining crimson eyes.

'So, you must be water demon. Where is Zero?' Kaname roared.

'No need to be angry so much.' Zero said using his power to kneel Kaname at his feet. 'A little leech that relies only on blood, you are so pitiful. You should learn your place.' Zero said laughing madly.

'Where is Zero?' Kaname said using his power to block water demon power. 'You can't use your full power until you take royal, strong person's blood. I can kill you.' Kaname said before throwing a water demon back across the room with his power.

'Hmm, may be you are right. I live inside Zero's heart. His stupid father thought he can stop me from controlling Zero if he took my heart. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I won't stop you. Killing me mean you kill your beloved Zero. For your stupid I-need-to-eat-blah blah blah theory, I already got Zero's heart, the purest of all; I can use my power as I wish.' Water demon said before blowing the walls with his power.

Outside the palace,

'What's that sound?' Takuma shouted at the others.

'Let's go inside and check!' Ichiru said before swimming towards the gate.

'I said no one is allowed to enter.' Shizuka appeared in front of Ichiru hitting him with one of her tentacles. All of her angelic form was disappeared and now she really looked like demon.

'Shi…Shizuka-sama?' Ichiru said with shock.

'Surprise? Little god of ocean?'

'God of ocean?'

'Yes, you are ocean of god, Ichiru. Or should I say there is ocean of god inside your heart?' Shizuka said with a mocking voice.

'You are goodness of ocean, right? I don't understand!'

'No, I am not, little Ichiru. I am Kuro-sama's most faithful servant. Since Zero has strong will, I can't break him although I tried many ways. Now he was broken because of felling in love with some leech. Without my help, you won't find your leader sama that easily!'

'But the one who called to Academy was a man.' Yuki said a little confused.

'Oh please, are you that stupid? Changing voice is not a difficult for us.' Shizuka said in a mocking tone.

'How can you do like that? WE are family.' Ichiru said in a trembling voice.

'In your dream!' Shizuka said shooting poison water ball toward Ichiru. Yuki prevent it from hitting Ichiru with my power.

'I will handle here. Aido senpai, Takuma senpai, Kain senpai, Yagari sensei and Ichiru, go ahead to stop water demon.' Yuki ordered the other activating her hunter weapon.

' No use! Once the demon is out, nothing can stop him.' Shizuka said laughing madly.

'Yes, nothing can stop him. But Zero himself can stop him.' The old crab which suddenly appeared in magic smoke said.

'Hey, Ichiru do I reach in time? Maria asked with a smile.

'Maria?' Ichiru said with wide eyes. 'How did you….?'

'I knew the true myth, Ichiru. I knew that Shizuka told a lie to us. But I stayed besides her acting like I know nothing to find where she hided demon's heart. But she is so smart that I couldn't find it. When I saw she put that heart into Zero, I knew that I needed help. So I go to crab mizu-sama to ask for help. I glad that I can do it in time.' Maria explained to Ichiru.

'Sorry for disturbing your little chat. We need to kill this squid.' Yuki said before starting to chase Shizuka with her hunter weapon.

'You fool! You can't kill me that easily.' Shizuka said summoning demon fishes around her. 'Kill that bitch!'

Yuki shocked to see a group of demon fishes coming towards her. But before fishes could attack her, a light beam send by old crab burnt all the fishes.

'How dare you kill my fishes? I will kill you, old crab!' Shizuka shouted angily.

'You sealed me in crystal while I was too tired to use my power after I sealed Kiryu and Kuro in twins' bodies. You poisoned and stole children. It's payback time.' Old crab said before summoning more light ball and shoot them at Shizuka.

'Wait, how old is you, Ichiru?' Kain asked a little confused.

'May be one thousand or two. I don't remember exactly. The other sweat dropped.

'Zero is his twin which means KANAME-SAMA FELL IN LOVE WITH OLD FISH!' Hanabusa shouted suddenly.

'What did you say just now?' Ichiru said giving a death glare to Hanabusa.' Zero is too pure for Kaname to be near him.'

'Boys, can't you guys ague later? Now please go and help oniisama.'

'No need to help me, Yuki. Water demon already loses.' Kaname said carrying unconscious Zero in bridle style.

'That's impossible.' Shizuka said running away riding on her demon shark.

'I will go and end her.' Yuki said chasing after her.

'Boy, can you put Zero down?' old crab asked Kaname. 'I need to sealed water demon completely.'

When Kaname sat down, the old crab touched Zero neck forming a seal.

'Wait, this seal is used to give strength;not to prevent demon.' Ichiru asked with a frown.

'Shizuka want to seal the power of ocean god so she told a lie, Ichiru'Maria said petting Ichiru's head.

'Please carry Zero, boy. He is sleeping now. I will show you a room where both of you can rest.' The old crab said as it leaded the way.

'Please come with me Kaname-san's friends.' Maria said showing a way to guest rooms.

'I will wait that clumsy girl outside. ' Ichiru said sitting on the stone near gate. _So clumsy….You better don't get killed._

**Chapter 6 done!**

**Shizuka:' Why did you make me squid? Now everyone hates me. Who will love a woman with tentacles?' *sob***

**Mystery:' Don't worry, I love you.' **_**I loved to eat squid. XD**_

**Shizuka: *piss***

**Yuki: M-chan, 'where is lemon?' *piss***

**Mystery: in the refrigerator. * Dash to Zero's room* 'HELP!' 'By the way, please review. Review made me feel like I am on the moon.' **


	7. author Note

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**I have exam at university. **

**As a second year university student, I must pass my final examination. **

**I am so SORRY. **

**I will update them back coming November. I promise.**

**DX I will delete this when I update new chapters. **

**I am so sorry. **

***Bow to readers***

**I AM REALLY SORRY!**


End file.
